Drako the Dragon DuelistThe MovieFanfic
by RubyKanderomon
Summary: Will the duelists find their way out of the Pokemon world? Will they even live to servive the stupidness of Joey? The only way to find out is to read my story!
1. The teleportation

Drako's Battle for Freedom from the Pokemon World  
  
RK: Hi everyone. I don't own YGO or Pokemon so just read. And if Drako is annoying then o well. Drako: IM NEVER ANNOYING! NEVER! NEVER! DON'T SAY I AM CUZ IM NOT!  
  
Drako was getting out of skool when ESP Roba challenged him to a duel. Everyone was gathering around them. ESP Roba used Jinzo. Drako used Meteor Black Dragon. Meteor Black Dragon attacked Jinzo making ESP Roba lose 1100 Life Points. ESP Roba used Raigeki and used Harpie's Brother. He attacked Drako's Life points and Drako only had 200 left. ESP Roba had 900 left. Drako sent out Blue Eyes White Dragon. He beat Harpies brother and took all his life points. Drako won.  
  
Drako: I told ya I was better than you! ESP Roba: Oh really? Drako: yea well- RK: Shut up. Drako just won cuz he has only dragons. Drako: well, its also skill. RK: Skill? What skill? Drako: the skill I have in dueling! RK: I have more skill than you at dueling! Drako: YEAH RIGHT! RK: ITS TRUE! A COW HAS MORE SKILL IN DUELING THAN YOU! Drako: WATEVER MA- Drako, RK, Yugi, Yami, Yami Bakura, Yami Marik, Marik, Bakura, Tristan, Duke, Mai, Tea, Joey, Seto, and Serenity got suddenly teleported to a farm with cows with different colors. Bakura: Where the hell are we? They saw 3 trainers and a yellow rat looking thing. Their names were Ash, Misty, and Brock. Yami: Who are you? And wat the hell is that rat thing? Ash: Its pikachu. It's a pokemon. Joey: They poke? Ash: No. Joey went over and started talking to pikachu. Joey: Mousy want a nibble? Pikachu: PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Joey laid on the ground unconscious. Ash: Is he ok? Seto: Yea, he's gonna get right up in an hour or so. Misty: Pikachu looks like he hates him. Seto: Everyone and thing hates Joey. Serenity: I don't hate him that bad. Seto: You're his sister. You're supposed to love him. Serenity: Well, yea, I guess you're right. Misty: What is your name? Serenity: Serenity. Misty: Nice to meet you. Yami Bakura: Im hungry as hell. Lets get something to eat. And lets not wake up Joey. Joey woke up an hour later to the smell of Pizza. Joey: Whoa! Whats that smell! MMMM! Yami Punched Joey and knocked him out. Yugi: I think we should let him eat. Yami: but hes tired! Yugi: No, hes hungry now we need to find out how to get home. A girl came to the counter. Girl: You can go to Ever Grande City in Hoenn. Ash: ALL THE WAY IN HOENN?! WE WOULD HAVE TO GO ALL THE WAY THROUGH JOHTO AND THEN GET TO EVER GRANDE CITY! Bakura: WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?! Girl: In Kanto. Joey woke up and stared at the girl. Joey: Whats your name? RK: JOEY! Joey: What? RK: Never mind. Girl: My name is Lizzy. And my pokemon are in the garage eating. Drako: What exactly ARE pokemon? Lizzy: They're pets, silly. Where do you come from? RK: The United States of America. Ash: That's in a whole other dimension! Abra tamers say that their Abra's teleport to different dimensions and talk about Yu-Gi-Oh! Joey: So dat was da ting dat bounced on my head. RK: No, that was a beach ball. I want to go see the pokemon. I think I've been here before. RK walked through the door into the garage and in 2 seconds ran out with a large metal dinosaur looking thing right behind him. Lizzy: Aggron! Go back in there! RK: it.tried.to.eat.me. Lizzy: No it didn't. It was playing. And if you don't want to waste time, you can take the Hum V to the cities. It would only take like 3 days to get to Granite Cave in Dewford Town and to get an Abra. And on the way can you catch these pokemon for me? She rolled a list down. It was 5 feet long and had these pokemon on it: Treecko Torchic Mudkip Poochyena Zigzagoon Wurmple Lotad Seedot Taillow Wingull Ralts Surskit Shroomish Slakoth Nincada Whismur Makuhita Nosepass Skitty Sableye Mawile Meditite Electrike Plusle Minun Volbeat Illumise Roselia Gulpin Carcanha Sharpedo Numel Torkoal Spoink Spinda Trapinch Cacnea Swablu Zangoose Seviper Lunatone Solrock Barboach Corphish Baltoy Lileep Anorith Feebas Castform Kecleon Shuppet Duskull Tropius Chimecho Absol Wynaut Snorunt Spheal  
  
Bakura: WAT THE! WAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS?! Lizzy: theyre pokemon silly I flew up into the clouds. And they were on their journey to Granite Cave. Bakura: We can hear your ass! Want me to come down there and beat yours? Bakura: BRING IT ON! So we are gonna get in a fight. Im gonna close this up so its not above PG- 13. Bye! CLOSES! AND THE FIGHT BEGINS! I SAID CLOSES!  
  
I SAID CLOSES!  
  
I MEAN IT! I GIVE! 


	2. The Surivor Game

ME: I do not own YGO, Pokemon, Maggie and the ferocious beast, blue's clues, Peter Pan, or Survivor but I do own a couple of things. DRAKO! LIZZY! AND RK!  
  
Lizzy: Yup! He owns me! Though I wish I owned myself..  
  
Drako: Me too honey.  
  
Lizzy: DON'T CALL ME HONEY! *Slaps Drako*  
  
Drako: OW!  
  
Me: heh heh.  
  
Drako: want another broken nose? This time, I'LL give it to ya.  
  
Me: not again.  
  
They were in Oldale town when they noticed they were out of gas.  
  
Kaiba: DAMN IT!  
  
Bakura: BULL ****  
  
Me: CALM DOWN!  
  
Yami: How about I just zap us to the Granite Cave?  
  
All: OK!  
  
Yami zapped them to the Hamlet Crave instead of the Granite Cave.  
  
All: YAMI!  
  
Yami: SORRY!  
  
He zapped them to the Granite Cave entry. It had a big sign that had "Must have badge from The TV show survivor to enter."  
  
Yami: DAMN IT! I CANT TO THAT!  
  
Ash: At least we have the pokemon Liz asked for and all the food we can eat.  
  
Seto: Well, looks like we're running out of food. *points to the back of the car with Joey eating the last of the sandwiches*  
  
All: JOEY!  
  
Joey: Im hungry!  
  
Joey eats the money too.  
  
All: JOEY! WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU!  
  
Joey: uh, poke me?  
  
(I think that Joey needs a punishment.)  
  
Joey: NO! PLEASE! NOT A PUNISHMENT!  
  
Joey gets zapped to Blue's Clues.  
  
(If anyone, ANYONE, gets in trouble, they go to Maggie and the ferocis beat, little bikk, or Blue's Vlue'a.)  
  
Peter Pan appeared.  
  
Peter Pan: Who wants to fly?  
  
Seto: I'll try. *Grins*  
  
Peter Pan: Think of a happy thought.  
  
Seto thinks of Peter Pan dying. He flew. He stabbed Peter Pan and Peter Pan gave his powers to Drako for some odd reason.  
  
Drako: I CAN FLY! LETS ALL FLY AND GO TO SURVIVOR!  
  
(Cut-to: Survivor Studios)  
  
(Theme song) Shows pictures of Seto, Ash, Misty, Brock, Serenity, Tea, Yugi, Bakura, Yami, Yami Bakura, Drako, Yami Marik, Marik, and Duke.  
  
Jeff: No one will be hurt in this game. Instead of being 35 days it is 2 weeks. Each episode is 3 days long and there will not be cameras at your tent.  
  
Drako: Yea, w/e.  
  
Jeff: there will be 2 games each 3 days. 1 reward challenge and 1 immunity challenge. The reward might be food, drinks, a picnic, a spa, or supplies you'll need. In 4 hours, RK will meet you at the middle of the island for the reward challenge. RK will be your host after this so be on your best behavior. In all dimensions this will be played. In 60 seconds this boat will blow up so grab all you can and jump.  
  
All: ok!  
  
They all grabbed as much as they could and jumped. They also had their prized possession and a backpack.  
  
They swam to a side of the island. 7 went to one side and 7 went to the other side.  
  
The sides were:  
  
The Cuties: Tea, Yugi, Serenity, Brock, Ash, Misty, and Yami  
  
The Dominators: Drako, Duke, Yami Bakura, Bakura, Yami Marik, Marik, and Seto.  
  
(The Cuties)  
  
Yami: lets build a fire. And a shelter.  
  
Yami snapped his fingers and a shelter and fire beneath another shelter were there. 


End file.
